Beast boy stands alone
by ANIMElove737
Summary: It's just a short songfic about BB and Rae. Raven follows Beast boy out to his secret place and he doesn't think she can handle it. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR QUEST FOR CAMELOT! Rating for safety!


**BBRAE Songfic!!!! From Quest for Camelot (don't own it!) "I Stand Alone". Raven follows BB out to his secret place and he doesn't think she can handle it. Don't own Teen Titans either (:P)**

'_I wonder where he goes all the time?_' Raven thought as she watched Beast boy walk hurriedly out the double doors to the tower. His hair, which now reached the bottom of his ears in loose waves, was always scruffy when he returned and his well defined body always seemed to be sticky with sweat after his little 'private moments alone.' Raven walked down the hall and phased through the door. '_It's not eavesdropping..._' she tried to tell herself, '_I'm just curious...that's all..._' walking off in the direction he was headed, she kept assuring herself it was for the better of him. She was so busy arguing that she failed to notice that she had entered a thick forest. "Huh?!" she said out loud as one of the gigantic plants in the forest nearly chomped her head off. "What is this place!?" she screamed as she ran into a very irritated Beast boy. In one swift move, he knocked the plant on its head and it ceased its attack.

"You're not supposed to be here..." Beast boy said through clenched teeth. He was wearing simple faded jeans and a tight white T-shirt that accented his well toned figure. Raven looked down at her now slightly muddy yoga pants that also accented some of her best 'assets' and a tight light blue tank top that came up just enough to bare her mid-drift. They were taking it casual today.

"And I ask again...what _is_ this place?" she raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

His eyes narrowed even more in an angry scowl and said, "Don't give me that look! You shouldn't even be out here right now!"

"Oh yeah?!" she knew where this was going, a full-fledged argument. "Well, then, what are you doing out here?!"

Sighing and running his claws through his hair, he stated simply, "Because...when I need to calm down or something, I come to this place," he gestured to the thick forestry around them, "It soothes me since I was raised in the jungles of Africa." Suddenly, something that closely resembled an eyeball in plant form came jolting out of its cocoon and stuck to her, pulling her into its scary looking jaws. Raven screamed, but Beast boy seemed un-phased and simply hit it in the center of its "eye" with his foot and it let go of a very scared empath. "See?" he said after she caught her breath. "You don't belong here...it's...it's too primitive for you...you wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Oh really? I see no reason why I can't stay with you!" she shouted, hating herself for being so stubborn.

"Oh, ha ha, that's rich..." Beast boy laughed sarcastically and climbed up a tree that seemed to be moving.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_

_And I embrace what others fear_

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

_Just the likes of me are welcome here_

"You can't handle things out here...you're too smart...you have to let go of logic and just accept reality." Beast boy said while he swung upside down. They're faces were literally two inches apart, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. "Everything is living out here, and I'm the only one they respond to." Raven didn't even bother to ask what 'they' meant. She figured she knew already.

_Everything breathes and I know each breath_

_For me it means life, for others it's death_

_It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned_

_More than enough for this man_

Beast boy climbed back up the tree, and it was then that Raven noticed that the tree's roots were out of the ground, and they were moving as if the tree was alive. This made her flinch a little, but she didn't want Beast boy to see, so she decided to walk along the roots instead of swinging like a barbarian in the tree branches.

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself...I stand alone_

The moving tree jerked every which way, and it seemed to laugh as Raven struggled to keep balanced. Finally, she found a low-hanging tree branch and swung herself the rest of the way across the tree. Beast boy was laughing the whole time on the other side. "I told you: they only listen to me! And I work _alone_." The word rolled off of his tongue as he walked on, closely followed by Raven.

They climbed up a small mountain, and of course Beast boy got to the top before her, so Raven just got her head over the top of the cliff before she saw what looked like a bunch of four-leaf clovers flying through the air. They swirled around the green changeling and flew past the pale empath, brushing her hair back in the process. Beast boy rolled his eyes and spoke, "The only reason I come out here is to get away from the real world. Sure, crime fighting is cool, but I just need to relax and get away from all the lies and confusion." Raven nodded and continued on their trek.

_I've seen your world, but these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain, heard all the lies_

_But in my world there's no time for that_

Beast boy kept up the pace down the trail, but Raven lagged behind a little...only to run for her life when she saw more of those eyeball-things. Beast boy chuckled and ran too, sliding down a shoot and doing a front flip before an eagle the size of Cyborg showed up and lifted him off the ground. His hands were out and he looked like he was having the time of his life. Raven sighed, and her eyes grew wide when she realized she'd have to scale the side of the cliff to catch up to him.

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself...I stand alone_

The green changeling landed on top of the cliff and laughed when he saw Raven struggling to get to the top.

_All by myself...I stand alone_

He lifted out his hand and lifted her the rest of the way. She laughed as he spun her around in the air and landed her on her feet. They stared at each other, and then their lips met. Beast boy licked her top lip, asking for entrance. Upon entering, their tongues battled for dominance, Beast boy finally winning and getting an approving nibble on the bottom lip from a very happy empath.

_All by myself...I...stand alone!_

As they parted, Raven felt light headed and was panting. Beast boy laughed and kissed her again, a little less intense this time. "Told you you couldn't handle it."


End file.
